Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror
Shatter The Mirror is the first part of the Dragon Games Special. It is part of the Dragon Games Chapter. This episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Apple White’s self-doubt leads her to fall for a trick played by the imprisoned Evil Queen. Later, the Dragon Games school sport is reinstated at Ever After High by Snow White. Transcript Male Narrator:'''This was no ordinary day for Raven Queen. '''Female Narrator: Raven was finally mastering her magic. Only she wasn't using her powers in a way that would please her evil mother. Brooke Page: Well, you know what they say; you can't judge a book by it's mother. Cedar Wood: Raven! I broke a nail and gave myself a splinter. Raven Queen: No problem, Cedar. Daring Charming: Umm, I toasted marshmellows with dragon fire and the soot stained my teeth! Blondie Lockes: I dropped my mirrorPad and I can't film my Mirror Cast this afternoon! Students: Raven! Hey Raven! Help me! I'm next! No me! Raven Queen: Okay you guys, as much as I would love to, I can't do spells all day. Apple! Apple White: Hi, Raven! Raven Queen: I'm so late! You-know-who is gonna have an epic meltdown! Apple White: *giggle* Go, go, go, go! I've got this. Raven Queen: I owe you one, Apple. Apple White: That's what friends forever after are for. Tiny: The Billy Goats are in a jam and it's my jam! Apple White: I'll be happy to help! One Billy Goat: We want Raven, not you! Lizzie Hearts: Good luck today! Darling Charming: And keep away from the glass! Raven Queen: Thanks, guys Male Narrator: Visiting day. The day Raven gets to see her mother in her Mirror Prison and Raven was nervous. Brooke Page: I'd be nervous too if my mom were the Evil Queen! Milton Grimm: Miss Queen. Sign here. Now remember, keep away from- Raven Queen: The glass. I know, I know. *deep breath* Nevermore! Whose a good dragon? Don't worry, I can handle mom. The Evil Queen: Raven! Raven Queen: Hi mom. The Evil Queen: I've been waiting forever after. How do I look? Raven Queen: You look great, mom. The Evil Queen: How's school? Raven Queen: School's great, actually. The Evil Queen: Have you been a bad girl? Raven Queen: Well, I. The Evil Queen: I know you've been using your powers for good! Helping others! Where did I go wrong? Raven Queen: Things have changed, mom. It's not like back when you went to school here. We can choose our own destiny. The Evil Queen: I know one thing hasn't changed. It's better to be feared than forgotten! Raven Queen: It's true, everybody fears you. The Evil Queen: Thank you. Get me out of here and I'll show you the way. We'll rule side by side, we'll take over Ever After High together! It'll be a great bonding experience. Like, shopping! Only... World domination! Raven Queen: Take over the school? Why would I want to hurt my friends? Don't you get it? I never wanna be like you! I want to choose my own happily Ever After! The Evil Queen: Let out that aggression! Go on! Hit the glass, Raven! Aa, Nevermore! Nevermore: *whimpers* Raven Queen: Nice try, mom. You want me to break the mirror. *chuckles* You're not getting out that easily. The Evil Queen: *gives a laugh* Can't blame an Evil Queen for trying. Milton Grimm: Ahem! Visiting hours are over! The Evil Queen: Oh, I'll find a way to break this mirror and then Ever After will be facing a lot worse than seven years of bad luck. Count on it. Raven Queen: Yeah, mom can be pretty intense. Poppy O'Hair: Hey, Raven! Raven Queen: Hey, guys. Poppy O'Hair: How was visiting day? Holly O'Hair: Aw, what happened to you, girl? Raven Queen: Don't ask. Poppy O'Hair: Heh, someone sure needs a bath. Raven Queen: My mom really spooked Nevermore. She round up with a bit of a messy makeover. Poppy and Holly O'Hair: *giggles* Holly O'Hair: We can groom Nevermore for you. Poppy O'Hair: Sounds like a job for Holly and Poppy! Holly O'Hair: The O'Hair twins! Female Narrator: There she is: Queen of the land, the Fairest of Them All, the mother of Apple White. Male Narrator: She's also a very powerful royal executive. She employs over 700 dwarves! The one and only, The Snow White. Snow White: How is my enchanted tape collection selling? Excellent. My daughter will live comfortably ever after. By the way, how is Apple doing in school? Straight A's? Perfect. What about socially? How are her ratings? Apple's popularity is down? And who is? Raven is up! This is fairy, fairy bad news. Set up a video call to my daughter. Apple White: Once upon a hi, mom! Snow White: Apple! I am fairy concerned about you. There's no easy way to say this, Apple pie but your popularity is down 13%! Apple White: It, it's Raven! Everyone loves her now that she's using her powers for, for good! Mom, it's terrible! Snow White: You need to be proactive, my little dove. Remind the world of our fairytale. Perhaps there's some way you could nudge Raven toward evil? Apple White: I, I wouldn't do that. Snow White: Remember, she's still her mother's daughter and so are you. So ask yourself; how badly do you want our Happily Ever After? Apple White: Mom you know much I heart our family tradition! Snow White: Sometimes destiny needs a push, my sweet. I'll see what I can do from here to give you a boost. Apple White: I'll think about it, mom. Snow White: Gather all business dwarves! Put a task force together! It's time to make this Apple shine! Apple White: *sighs* Hi Raven. Raven Queen:'''Hi Apple. '''Apple White: So how was seeing your mom? Are you feeling any eviler? Raven Queen:'''What? No! Uh, maybe. I don't know! Argh, my mom makes me want to scream sometimes. '''Apple White: That's good! That's good. Maybe a scream and then... um, explode something with dark magic! Raven Queen: Sounds like I'm not the only princess who got an earful from her mom today. So, how she doing? Apple White: She's worried that I'm not following in her fairytale footsteps. Raven Queen: That's the one thing your mom and my mom can agree on. Apple White: *sighs* Mirror, mirror on the wall, why is life so unfairest after all? Evil Queen: I spy doubt. And doubt makes room for the worm to get into the apple. A floating apple: Follow me. Follow me. Apple White: What? Evil Queen: You poor thing. Tell me your troubles. Apple White: *gasp* I can't talk to you! Evil Queen:' Oh, Apple. We have so much more in common than you know. Apple White: W-what, what do you want? Evil Queen: The same thing you want. I could help you, you know. I can restore things to the good old ways, steer Raven on her course of evil, so you get your Happily Ever After. But, I can't do it from inside the mirror. Apple White: Even if I trusted you, I can't let you out of the mirror, that would be wrong! Evil Queen: Oh I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were like your mother. When her time came, your mother embraced her fairytale destiny! She did whatever it took! Apple White: I am not afraid! I will do whatever it takes! And I am like my mother and my destiny is mine!! Evil Queen: *evil laugh* Brooke Page: The Evil Queen is free! Female Narrator: Yes. After years of banishment, the Evil Queen escaped! Male Narrator: And at Apple White's hand, no less! Evil Queen: Years in a mirror prison without a single reflective surface to gaze at myself upon? Now that's torture. Apple White: I'm sorry. I need to go. I, I, you're good, right? Um, bad? I, I can't help you. Evil Queen: Too late. *giggles* You want your friends or your mother to know you released the Evil Queen? Apple White: You can't just walk into school and talk to Raven! What happens when somebody recognizes you? I'll get in trouble and- Evil Queen: Good point. I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens. Let's make some magic. From old to young, a journey back. To fit in would be prudent, erase what time's cruel hands have done, make me a high school student! I'll need a name. How about *giggles* Mira? Mira Shards? Apple White: You're a teenager. Mira Shards: Ready my new best friend forever after? Time to go back to high school. Let's do this! Holly O'Hair: Wow, Poppy, these stains are hard to come off. Poppy O'Hair: Tell me about it, Holly. And we're almost out of scale polish. Aah! Nevermore: *roars* Holly O'Hair: My hair! Poppy O'Hair: Bad dragon! Sit! Holly O'Hair: Poppy, we're gonna need some kind of armour if we're going to stay in the dragon groomin biz. Poppy O'Hair: U-huh. Darling Charming and Cerise Hood: *giggles* Apple White: Everyone, I want you to meet the new girl, my old friend Mira. Mira Shards: What's down? Apple White: *whispers* Up! What's up. Mira Shards: Ah. What's up, new friends? Darling Charming: I'm Darling. Darling Charming. How do you guys know each other? Apple White: Neighbours. Mira Shards: Camp. Yeah, we went to neighboring camps. Cerise Hood: Hi! I'm Cerise Hood. What school did you- Mira Shards: I was home schooled. Ashlynn Ella: Oh hello. Welcome to Ever After High! I'm Ashlynn, that's Lizzie and Raven. I love your outfit. Raven Queen: You look wicked! Mira Shards: You're Raven Queen? You're like a spellebrity! Daughter of the greatest villain in all of fairytale history? Raven Queen: Who? My mom? Yeah, she's a queen. A drama queen. Apple White: *uncomfortable noises* Poppy O' Hair: Well, what do you think? All cleaned up. Raven Queen: Nevermore! Oh, she looks very- Holly O'Hair: Bow-dacious! *giggles* Mira Shards: Wow Raven, your dragon is so cute! Nevermore: *groans, screeches* Students: *gasps, screams* Milton Grimm: Raven Queen! What is your animal doing in the Castleteria? Raven Queen: I'm sorry, Headmaster Grimm. It won't happen again! Holly O'Hair: Nevermore! Get back here! Mira Shards: *giggles* Hey Raven, are you okay? Raven Queen: Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into Nevermore. She doesn't normally spook like that. Mira Shards: That was unfairest of Grimm to bust you like that. Why didn't you blame Holly and Poppy? They brought the dragon into the Castleteria. Raven Queen: Uh, that's not what friends do. Well, I better get to Science and Sorcery class. Mira Shards: Actually, um, I'm in that class! Maybe you could show me the ropes? Raven Queen: Sure. Let's go! Mr. Badwolf: Here are your General Villainy exam results. Room for improvement miss Queen. Raven Queen: *sighs* Mira Shards: Cast a spell on the teacher and get straight A's. That's what I did in school. Raven Queen: Wait, I thought you were home schooled? Mr. Badwolf: Talking in class! Huh? *growls* Encouraging cheating? *growls* Raven, stick with this new girl. You could learn a thing or two. Coach Gingerbreadman: Candy cane pole vault! This old Gingerbreadman is about to show you how to take the cake. Whoa! Mira Shards: *chuckles* Mira Shards and Raven Queen: *laughs* Coach Gingerbreadman: Raven Queen! Was that you? Raven Queen: No sir! *whispers* But I kinda wish it was! Mira Shards: That's what I did in school. We were saving these seats. Sorry. Darling Charming and Cerise Hood: *sighs* Hmph! Raven Queen: That wasn't fairy nice. Darling and Cerise are my friends! Apple White: Mmmmh! Mira Shards: Nice will only get you so far. To be really popular you need a little fear factor. Right, Apple? Apple White: Um, I suppose there's truth in that. Poppy O'Hair: Um, Raven? Don't freak out but we were trying this new scale polish on Nevermore and well, she took off! Holly O'Hair: We set up a grooming station in the old dragon stables behind the school. That's the last place we saw her. We thought maybe if you'd call her- Poppy O'Hair: Maybe she's just hiding somewhere and would come out! We're sorry. Raven Queen: Thanks for getting me. Let's go! Girls: Nevermore! Nevermore! Here girl! Raven Queen: Nevermore where are you? Apple White: Wow, the old Dragon games arena! Mira Shards: Dragon Games sound wicked! Have you ever played, Raven? You have a dragon. Raven Queen: I know but Dragon games was my mom's thing and I really don't wanna be like her. Apple White: Why did Headmaster Grimm close the Dragon Center down? Holly O'Hair: You mean you don't know? Dragon games can be very dangerous. They say Snow White and the Evil Queen were the greatest Dragon Game captains ever after! Poppy O'Hair: They were wicked competitive! With their destinies and all. Holly O'Hair: Did you know that Legend is the last dragon from that original brood? Dragon: *roar* Mira Shards: That's a dragon cry. Raven Queen: Nevermore! Oh, there you are! Daring Charming: Something is wrong with Legend! Holly O'Hair: Body temperature seems really high! Daring Charming: Does that mean he's really sick? Mira Shards: Newsflash, Daring. Your trusty steed isn't a he. She's a she. And she's not sick. Holly O'Hair: I think it's time! Apple White: Aaw! Raven Queen: *giggles* Daring Charming: What time? Mira Shards: Ahem! Daring Charming: Oh! That time! Oh! Holly O'Hair: Dragonpedia says in the wild mothers lay their eggs near active volcanoes to warm them until they hatch! Apparently it takes years. Poppy O' Hair: Dragon babies must be so cute! Apple White: Aaw, I can't wait that long! Raven Queen: I could cast a spell to keeps the eggs warm. Holly O'Hair: Hot idea. Raven Queen: Incubation, incantation, warm with lava imitation! Mira Shards: This spell could use a power up. Girls: Whoa! Raven Queen: I must have overdone it! Phew. Apple White: Raven, look. Those lighter eggs are hatching. Poppy O' Hair: I want the cutest one! Holly O'Hair: This is magical. Poppy O' Hair: Oh my fairy godmother, this is hexciting! Apple White: They're so cute! Poppy O' Hair: Aaw, this one's mine. Daring Charming: Whoa! Girls: *giggling* *scream* Holly O'Hair: This is bad. It got too hot! That can make them turn- Apple White: Evil! Raven, are you trying to make evil dragons? Raven Queen: What have I done? Blondie Lockes: This is Blondie Lockes reporting live from the dragon stables at Ever After High where dragons once again roam the hallowed halls. Holly O'Hair: *gasp* Ow! Blondie Lockes: It would seem the students of Ever After are eager to adopt these pesky pets. Though the trend seems to be that a dragon chooses you. Madeline Hatter: Ooh! Cotton candy? Oh, yum di dum! Dexter, Daring Charming and Hopper Croackington: Augh, whoa! Mira Shards: Raven you have to try this! Nevermore is a natural! Wohoo! Blondie Lockes: Who will be the next champions of dragon sport? *giggles* Only time will tell. Snow White: Why you wicked old thing! Welcome back. Summon the architects! I just had the fairest idea of all! This should get Apple back on top and freshen my pure as snow image too! Mira Shards: What is with the sudden assembly? Raven Queen: Mm-mm. It's top secret. No one knows. Blondie Lockes: I heard there's a special guest! Apple White: Ooh! This is hexciting! Milton Grimm: It is my honour to welcome back our most successful graduate, our beloved queen, Snow White! Audience: *cheers* Apple White: What is she up to? Snow White: *giggles* A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved alma mater. So it's time we restore the good old ways. Today the Dragon Games are reinstated at Ever After High! Audience: *cheering, applause* Snow White: The Dragon Games are tough, yet elegant and I want my ever after riders dressed accordingly. I've hired the creative team of Lizzie hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design all new dragon wear. Audience: *cheering, applause* Lizzie hearts: These looks are lightweight, flexible and fashion forward. Ashlynn Ella: Not to mention fireproof, ice proof and explosion resistant. Audience: Ooh! Aah! *applauses, cheering* Snow White: Adorable! Now I can't very well bring back dragonriding in an old dilapidated arena. If you all follow me outside. Allow me to present the new Ever After High Dragon Center! Audience: *applause* Snow White: Hold your applause, please. I must admit, this was not my idea. My daughter Apple thought bringing back the Dragon Games would unite everyone with school spirit! Audience: *applause* Daring Charming: Way to go, Apple! Apple White: Wow, mom! *nervous laugh* Why didn't you tell me about all this? Why did you say it was my idea when it wasn't? Snow White: O-oh. You're welcome, my little Apple dumpling. Apple White: But mom, it's a lie. Snow White: We discussed this! Sometimes you've got to pull out all the stops and use your resources to get your fairytale back on track. Apple White: Whoa. Mira was right. We are different. Snow White: Who? Mira Shards: Me. Audience: *gasp* Mira Shards: And you can't always just buy popularity, Snow. Milton Grimm: Miss Shards! Control yoursel! Snow White: Mira Shards. *giggles* Very clever. Rumour has it you're an excellent dragon rider, for a new kid on the block. Mira Shards: The rumour's true. Snow White: Only you're not a student. You might've been once. Apple White: *gasps* Snow White: Back when we were in school. I'd know that arched eyebrow anywhere. Mira Shards: I just wanted to be closer to my daughter. You can understand that. Raven Queen: Daughter? Snow White: And to be young again, maybe? *giggle* Mira Shards: You'd have done it too if you could. So I suppose now you're going to send me back to that awful Mirror Prison? Raven Queen: Mom! Audience: *gasp* Mira Shards: Sorry, Birdy. The Evil Queen: Guilty as charged. Audience: *gasp* Hopper Croackington: *ribbit* Madeline Hatter: Yay! The Evil Queen's here! Said no one ever! Gallery DG_TMS_-_Raven_Cedar_splintered.jpg DG_TMS_-_Daring_startles_Raven.jpg DG TMS - Apple left with BG.jpg DG TMS - Apple tiny jar billy goats BG.jpg DG TMS - Lizzie Maddie Darling playing cards Raven.jpg DG TMS - Raven, Milton Sign here.jpg DG TMS - Secret way to The Mirror.jpg DG TMS - Raven hallway to tower.jpg DG_TMS_-_Nevermore_happy.jpg DG TMS - Raven Nevermore whos a good girl.jpg DG TMS - Raven EQ Mirror excercising.jpg DG TMS - Raven EQ Where have I went wrong.jpg DG TMS _ Raven everybody fears you mirror.jpg DG_TMS_-_Raven_attic_EQ_why_Id_hurt_my_friends.jpg DG TMS - Raven flames I'll never be like you.jpg DG TMS - Raven mad Nevermore between her and EQ.jpg DG TMS - Raven regains control.jpg DG_TMS_-_Raven_cools_down.jpg DG_TMS_-_EQ_Nevermore.jpg DG TMS - Nevermore can head angry Raven.jpg DG_TMS_-_Raven_pets_NM.jpg DG TMS - Raven NM Holly Poppy Messy makeover.jpg DG TMS - holly and poppy neating NM.jpg DG TMS - holly poppy hit.jpg DG_TMS_-_Bad_NM.jpg DG_TMS_-_Nevermore_spooked_by_pitchfork.jpg DG TMS - poppy against flames.jpg DG TMS - Snow Whites car.jpg DG TMS - snow white and popularity readings.jpg DG TMS - apple and her mom.jpg DG TMS - snow white office.jpg DG TMS - apple and her room.jpg DG TMS - Snow white not so fairest.jpg DG TMS - apple evil thoughts.jpg DG TMS - raven apple hey roomie.jpg DG TMS - Raven what Apple playing evil.jpg DG TMS - apple and raven bummered out princesses.jpg DG TMS - apple can't sleep.jpg DG TMS - Apple face of hope.jpg DG TMS - EQ comes out apple.jpg DG TMS - EQ taking glass off.jpg DG TMS - Apple EQ spell.jpg DG TMS - apple facing mira.jpg DG TMS - Mira is done.jpg DG TMS - Apple nervous mira met.jpg DG TMS - ashlynn lizzie raven castleteria.jpg DG TMS - apple mira surprised.jpg DG TMS - Poppy holly NM raven.jpg DG TMS - Nevermore castleteria.jpg DG TMS - Faybelle Hagatha.jpg DG TMS - Milton fired.jpg DG TMS - castleteria mess NM milton.jpg DG TMS - raven apple holly poppy over mirrorpad.jpg DG TMS - Happy occasion around Legend.jpg DG TMS - Daring worried of Legend poppy holly.jpg DG TMS - poppy holly mira raven apple eggs.jpg DG TMS - Raven spells the eggs holly poppy apple.jpg DG TMS - Holly poppy apple raven and fire exstinguisher.jpg DG_TMS_-_Dragon_eggs_hatching.jpg DG_TMS_-_Brushfire_hatching.jpg DG_TMS_-_Baby_Dragons.jpg DG_TMS_-_Baby_Deejay.jpg DG TMS - Apple Raven poppy holly eggs.jpg DG_TMS_-_Baby_Jinx.jpg DG TMS - Mira flying NM.jpg DG TMS - SW sees mirrorcast.jpg DG TMS - Snow White bird trick.jpg DG TMS - cheers for SW.jpg DG TMS - SW Lizzie and Ash.jpg DG TMS - Poppy and Holly posing.jpg DG TMS - Holly Poppy dragons fashion show.jpg DG TMS - The whole fashion show.jpg DG TMS - Mira against the queen.jpg DG TMS - Mira angry for SW.jpg DG TMS - Apple cut it off.jpg DG TMS - Apple and crazy mom.jpg DG TMS - Raven Darling angry Mira.jpg DG TMS - Darling Daring Briar.jpg DG TMS - Raven Mom.jpg DG TMS - EQ is back Dragon arena.jpg Raven Queen outside the Dragon Stable - DGP1.png Nevermores Eye - DGP1.png DG TMS - gingerbread couch high up.jpg DG TMS - raven bursting mira laughing.jpg DG TMS - raven mira laughing.jpg DG TMS - angry gingerbread couch.jpg DG TMS - castleteria apple raven mira cerise darling.jpg DG TMS - mira apple cerise darling seats taken.jpg DG TMS - Cerise Darling tyrmistynyt.jpg DG TMS - holly poppy apple raven big what happened.jpg DG TMS - Raven lost NM.jpg DG TMS - Dragon stables and stadium.jpg DG TMS - Finding Nevermore stadium.jpg DG TMS - Raven Mira dragon games sounds wicked holly poppy.jpg DG TMS - Mira heard dragon call.jpg DG TMS - Raven nevermore united.jpg DG TMS - Nevermore Raven.jpg DG TMS - castleteria mess raven apple mira.jpg DG TMS - mira you okay raven.jpg DG TMS - raven sure Ill show you mira whut.jpg DG TMS - badwolf scares mira raven.jpg DG TMS - mira eg badwolf raven.jpg DG TMS - old GBM can show grimnastics.jpg DG TMS - mira look this raven.jpg DG TMS - GBM spelled cane.jpg DG TMS - Raven and bg.jpg DG TMS - Rosabella Raven.jpg DG TMS - Raven freaking out Apple.jpg DG TMS - snow white fairest what.jpg DG TMS - apple youre good im off EQ.jpg DG TMS - grimnastics raven mira apple.jpg DG TMS - Yikes!.jpg DG TMS - Never small freak out seeing Mira.jpg DG TMS - castleteria mess raven apple mira.jpg DG TMS - Dragon stables and stadium.jpg Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Pages